Vehicle bodies are assembled together to form what is commonly referred to as a body-in-white that is treated by electro-coating (hereinafter “E-coat”) to prevent corrosion. The body-in-white is painted prior to assembling the body to the chassis and frame. The hood panel is held in its raised position to provide access to the areas below the hood and assure adequate coverage when the body-in-white is E-coated and painted.
Parts of the body-in-white undergo thermal expansion in the paint system ovens and contraction as the parts cool. Thermal strain induced on the parts may potentially lead to distortion of the part. Thermal expansion of the hood panel may result in sagging or deflection caused by the force of gravity on the panel.
Adhesives used to bond parts together have a low modulus at ambient temperature but are cured in ovens to have a high modulus. Heat transfer to the adhesive deposits on parts is important to assuring that the adhesives cure completely.
Parts must be well supported in E-coat baths and in the paint ovens to minimize/eliminate movement during heating to avoid distortion. Distortion of the hood panel may require repair and may detract from the appearance of the vehicle.
The above problems and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.